


Colours of You

by Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blindfolds, Gay Bar, Handkerchief Code, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill/pseuds/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill
Summary: Harry decides that Liam needs a break from his incessant studying and drags him out to a bar that he's never been to. He tries to just spend his time kind of loitering at the bar, sipping at the drink he had been given when he got there.Hands moved up, pulling the fabric of the handkerchief Harry had given him across his eyes, successfully blocking out everything but the sultry voice at his ear that Liam swears could make him melt with just a few words. When he's dragged off to the bathroom by a light hand at his wrist, Liam just follows without complaint.





	Colours of You

Now, Liam had never once imagined that he would find himself in this sort of place, surrounded by these sorts of people, but it had been Harry that insisted he go. It wasn't exactly that he was uncomfortable with the writhing bodies around him, but Liam had always been sort of the quiet type. He wasn't the sort to really go out with only the intention of getting laid. 

Then again, he doubted anybody would be very interested in him anyways. Harry had already moved off with Louis, one of their classmates that Harry was _not_ dating, okay? 

Liam was left to stand by the bar to sip on the same drink he'd had since he got here. He didn't realize that somebody was coming up behind him until he felt something being pulled from his back pocket, and fabric was being pulled over his eyes. He jumped, reaching up to try to push it away, but a sultry little murmur in his ear made him pause. 

Now, Harry had mentioned that this place wasn't the same as some other places that he had taken Liam to. For one, he'd handed Liam a handkerchief and told him to put it in his left back pocket. 

"Just... go with the blue one for now, okay? At least until you've been properly introduced to all of this." 

Liam hadn't been sure exactly why until he'd looked it up online, finding that apparently hanging a handkerchief from the pocket had some sort of meaning to it, a code if you will. Harry had been right too. After looking through what some of them meant, he was sure that the blue one was in his best interest.

At the moment though, he didn't much care about what any of it meant. The voice at his ear and the warm breath that washed over the side of his face made Liam shiver before a warm body pressed against his back and the handkerchief that had been in his pocket was tied to blindfold him. 

"Are you sure that all you want is my mouth?" The words were followed by the warm press of lips to the edge of his jaw and Liam couldn't stop himself from tipping his head up a little bit. 

"I haven't even seen you..." 

"No need to." The words ghosted over the side of his neck. "I'll let my tongue do all the talking. Will you let me?" 

Liam couldn't even make himself think before he nodded, feeling hands grasp at his waist to make him turn around. The handkerchief at his eyes wasn't removed, and Liam didn't have time to even try before the unknown man took hold of his hands to lead him through the bar. Liam was unsure of where he was going, but he didn't have any choice but to trust the other. 

He heard the hinges of a door squeal as it was pushed open, and then he was pressed into the hard stone wall, his back pressing onto it firmly. A quick little kiss was pressed to his lips, and hands were instantly at the button of his jeans to undo them. Liam was already half hard, just from that sultry voice and the sudden eroticism in the air, and it took little more than the touch of one of those warm hands to the outside of his boxers for him to harden up fully. 

"Ah~ yes..." The words were again murmured somewhere close to his ear. "I knew it just by looking at you babe." Fingertips slipped into the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down to bare his length. "Fuck it's so beautiful... so big." 

There was the shifting of clothing and Liam couldn't hold back the gasping moan he let out as an incredible heat slicked up the underside of his cock. That sinfully warm tongue dragged over the tip of him, pressing lightly beneath his foreskin before a hand moved to pull it back gently. 

Liam couldn't stop himself from reaching down to bury his hands in soft hair as lips wrapped around the head of his length, beginning a slow, rhythmic sucking motion around him. He felt a hand at his pocket and his phone was removed. He reached as though to stop the movement, but he was met only with a soft - "Relax. Passcode?" 

Since he couldn't put it in for himself, Liam just breathlessly recited it. He heard the device unlock before that tongue returned to him, dragging up over the side of his cock as the camera clicked. The phone was returned to him a few moments later and that's when that sinful mouth closed around him properly. 

Liam couldn't keep in the moan that he released as the man in front of him pressed deep onto him, sucking slow but hard around him. It was the first- but still the best time anybody had gone down on him, and Liam couldn't help but love every moment of it. He kept his hands curled in that soft hair, tipping his head up against the wall as he panted out breathless little sounds. 

It was absolutely mind blowing. The man at his feet seemed to know exactly what to do and how to do it to have tingles running up and down over Liam's spine. He bit his lip, fingers curling a little more tightly. This man was trying to suck his soul out through the end of his dick, and Liam could swear that it was working. He was feeling weak at the knees, his legs shaking just a little, and he could swear they would give out on him completely as the man at his feet pressed down enough to gag on him, everything tightening around Liam's length. 

"Ah~ fuck... p-please-" Liam didn't even know what he was begging for, but the tightness of heat at his lower stomach assured him that it wouldn't be long before he came. 

"C'mon babe. Cum in my mouth."

Liam whined at that, tugging on that soft hair. It took only a few moments before he finally came, glad for the hands at his hips to keep him up against the wall. The mouth on him continued, taking every drop from him before those hands moved to fix his clothes for him, tucking him back into his jeans. Again, the shifting of clothing assured Liam that the man was moving before a kiss pressed against his lips. 

"Good job, babe," He praised, and Liam felt fingers slip over the back of his neck before he pressed another kiss to his lips. "See you around."

Just like that, the touch on him was gone completely, and before Liam could reach to push the handkerchief away from his eyes, the door shrieked as it was opened and the man was gone. He took the handkerchief down, untying the knot from it with shaky hands. He pushed it into his jumper pocket. 

That had been more than enough for him for one night. He didn't need anybody else to give it a try- not that he'd ever believe they could top that. Reaching down, he took his phone from his jeans pocket, unlocking it to go into his gallery. There, in his camera roll was a picture he never thought he'd ever see. 

Clicking to enlarge it, Liam bit into his bottom lip, looking over it. A pair of honey brown eyes gazed up at the camera, pretty pink lips and that sinful tongue dragging over the side of Liam's cock. One of Liam's hands were buried in his hair, dishevelling it. He had to be the most beautiful man Liam had ever laid eyes on, and looking at the bottom of the picture, there was a name that had been written with the crappy photo editor on his phone. 

Zayn.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story in my files for the longest time, I hope you enjoy some part of it! ^-^


End file.
